


(По)смотри на меня

by Deadthings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: У Ганнибала есть сотни заметок (может, тысячи) о Уилле Грэме. В голове (дворце), на бумаге, в любой доступной форме. Это одна из них.Мы не видим друг друга. Это правило, это извечная граница, отделяющая одно человеческое существо от другого. Редким счастливцам получается её преодолеть.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	(По)смотри на меня

Ты видишь меня?

Я тебя вижу. Я вижу тебя. Крепкие запястья и драгоценные плетёные дороги вен, несущие отработанную кровь в лёгкие, что перегоняют бурый в алый. Их автоматический бой — почти как ход часов, такие же привычные до незаметности вдохи-выдохи, точь-в-точь как механическое тиканье — тик-ток, тик-ток, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, тик-ток, тик-ток, вдох…

...и ты забываешь выдохнуть. Когда я подхожу со спины или смотрю прямо. И ты так часто отводишь, закрываешь глаза — чтобы не видеть меня? чтобы видеть лучше? Мне жаль в любом случае. Ведь возлюбленный мой бел и румян, лучше всех остальных, голова его — чистое золото, кудри его волнистые, темные, виноградные ветви, глаза его — как голуби при потоках вод, купающиеся в молоке, сидящие в довольстве. Глаза — ум и воображение — твои не описать никаким древним языком, ни нынешним, ни будущим, нельзя взять метафору у неосторожного современника, нельзя выхватить из устремлённого вперёд бега времени, нельзя вернуться к словам древних крестьян и скотоводов. Но в чём-то они были правы — в глазах твоих первородная стихия, примальный потоп, повторения которого они так страшились. Гнев агнца, гнев божий. Не низведённый цивилизацией до кротости сизого голубя, сидящего в довольстве. Бушующий поток. Я хочу видеть его чаще — потому и жаль. Я хочу видеть этот водяной поток скованным льдом, затянутым туманом, подёрнутым зелёной ряской, освещённым прямыми лучами полуденного солнца, почти исчезнувшим за чёрным провалом зрачка. Хочу быть виновником каждого состояния. И иногда хочу даже… Впрочем, никто не видит тебя, кроме меня. Даже ты сам. Поэтому я всё уже получил — но когда я не желал большего?

Я умею ждать — но не умею отказываться от своих желаний.

Кто ещё видит, что возлюбленный мой грозный, как полки́ со знамёнами, что в гневе своём он блистает, как кровавая заря? А, сыны и дщери иерусалимские? Иногда я так хочу показать тебя всем — но я жаден. Я собственник. И даже себя показывать другим не желаю. Но тебе — тебе — возможно.

И надеюсь, что ты уже видишь.

Ведь я тебя вижу. Я вижу тебя. Хмурую складку на лбу, которую необходимо разгладить поцелуем. Беззащитный висок. Излом губ, абрис подбородка, тень ресниц, адамово яблоко — все они нуждаются в моих прикосновениях, моих пальцах, даже если ты еще не знаешь об этом. А может, уже знаешь? Иногда с тобой я могу только гадать — там, где привычно и строго рекомендуется знать. Иногда мне кажется, что для тебя может не хватить и бесконечной способности к импровизации. Кажется, кажется, кажется. Иногда, иногда, иногда. Я не люблю эти слова, не люблю то, что они приносят с собой, им уже долгое время не было места на моём пути, но ты везде и всегда оказываешься исключением. И тем не менее я сделаю всё, чтобы твой выбор всегда был в мою пользу. И в пользу жизни. Жизнь — это огромная сокровищница, и из этой сокровищницы я умею выбирать самые чудесные драгоценности. Ведь можно петь и быть здоровым, убивать и писать стихи, травить и играть на кифаре. Петроний, зачем выбирать, если всё делаешь хорошо? Арбитру просто не хватило решимости, а нам с тобой хватит, и Нерон не посмеет встать на пути.

Хронос на нашей стороне.

Только посмотри на меня. Рассмотри. Скажи, что тоже видишь.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне всегда казалось, что писать от первого лица персонажа из какого-то другого произведения, — своего рода очень тщеславный поступок. Но вот и я здесь, привет. Поэтому прошу прощения, если вы оказались здесь случайно и кринжанулись об мои неаккуратные слова. У Ганнибала над автором где-то около тридцати лет жизненного опыта, чтения, письма, и поэтому конечо же всё, что он скажет или покажет о Уилле, будет куда изящнее и ценнее. 
> 
> Уилл Грэм заслуживает сотни страниц восхвалений, а не 500 слов. Но мне сложно работать со словами, поэтому пока я могу вам показать только раздробленные эпифании в псевдоджойсовском стиле, сдобренном романтизмом. В общем, простите мне мои эксперименты. Когда-то, возможно, это приведёт к чему-то большему. Спасибо всем авторам, которые творят по Ганнибалу и другим фандомам, особенно poisoned_bird. Вы чудо, продолжайте работу!
> 
> И мотивация для всего написанного: я исхожу из того, что Ганнибал очень прям с собой и знает себя (а это личная заметка), не стыдится и обладает достаточной смелостью, чтобы попирать классиков и святое. А значит, не стыдится прямых слов.
> 
> В конце концов, главный вопрос это Quo vadis?
> 
> Люблю <3


End file.
